wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
104th Cadian Armoured Regiment
The 104th Cadian Armoured Regiment, known unofficially as the 'Wolf Pack', is an Astra Militarum Armoured Regiment hailing from the renowned Fortress-World of Cadia. The soldiers of the Imperial Fortress World of Cadia form the Cadian Shock Troopers regiments of the Astra Militarum, famed throughout the Imperium for their skill and discipline. They stand as the front line of defence against the depredations of Chaos, staring into the very gates of hell, the courage of Cadia's soldiery having repeatedly saved the Imperium from the rampages and depredations of the Forces of Chaos. Among these famed Regiments is the 104th. The 104th is an Armoured Regiment of the Cadian Astra Militarum forces deployed to multiple warzones since its inception long ago, the most recent of which being the Nexus Sub-Sector, aiding the Nova Wolves of the Adeptus Astartes in the defense of their Chapter Homeworld and its surrounding planets from Tau incursions. The 104th Cadian is comprised of approximately 2,328 Guardsmen, Enginseers, and support personnel divided into roughly 2 Command Companies, 12 Tank Companies, 1 Heavy Company, 4 AAA Squadrons, and 4 Recon Squadrons, as well as numerous support divisions to aid these forces. The 104th Cadian is equipped with a number of Leman Russ MBTs ranging from the standard Battle-Tank to rarer patterns such as the Executioner. Additionally it is equipped with two squadrons of Scout Sentinels, two squadrons of Hydra Anti-Air Artillery platforms, and a Heavy Company consisting of a Baneblade and a Shadowsword. The 104th is unique with the custom modification that all of their armoured vehicles save the Baneblade/Shadowsword receive that reduces engine noise when in operation to near silence. This has made the 104th an effective force when operating in low-light conditions or in weather conditions that reduce their visibility such as fog or storms. However this does not stop them from performing more traditional battle roles such as Line Breakthroughs and Armoured Spearheads. History The Cadian 104th can trace its origins back almost 7,000 years in the past, back in the early millennia of the Imperium.The Cadian 104th has been destroyed as a functional regiment numerous times following intense combats, but it has always been reformed on Cadia and brought back up to full strength because of its exceptional history of service. The earliest reference to the deeds of the 104th Cadian in existing Imperial records is the Jeonosis Campaign of the 37th Millennium. Over the Millennia this Regiment has seen action on hundreds of worlds, almost always acting as a quick and hard hitting hunter-killer force sent to wipe out entrenched positions or enemy armour. Nexus Sub-Sector The most recent of these campaigns is the battle of the Nexus Sub-Sector. The message to retreat to Cadia and hold it against the 13th Black Crusade had not reached the 104th in time, and enroute to their Homeworld the Cicatrix Maledictum ''otherwise known as the ''Great Rift appeared alongside the final destruction of Cadia. Rather than risking the massive tear in space, the Imperial Navy elements of Battlefleet Hyperion transporting the 104th alongside Col. Bishop had decided to set course for the nearest Imperial world to hold out and make further plans. This world was none other than Nexus Prime, the Homeworld of the Nova Wolves Adeptus Astartes located within the Nexus Sub-Sector. Their arrival coincided with that of the 5th and 7th Companies who had just returned from a campaign against a Splinter-Fleet of Hive Fleet Leviathan. With this arrival the 104th had learned from the Nova Wolves the information that was now becoming widespread as fragmented messages were being received by Imperial Astropaths, Cadia had fallen. Shocked by this news, the Regimental Command Staff were unsure of their next course of action. It was then decided they would await new deployment orders after reporting their status in to Segmentum Command. For days the Regiment and its Imperial Navy counterparts waited in orbit of the Astartes world awaiting a reply from Segmentum Command as it was thrown into chaos trying to organise its forces to hold off the new threats pouring from the Great Rift and the emboldened Xenos races. On the fifth day of waiting a shocking event took place as a scout vessel from the Tau Empire had arrived in system, and retreated almost as fast as it had arrived. Despite the fact it may have been an accidental arrival, Regimental Command, the Techpriests of Nexus Minor, the Imperial Navy Captains, and the leaders of the Nova Wolves had all agreed that an attack from the Tau may be imminent, and that they would need to hold the line. A call for aid was sent out, and was answered by an additional two Regiments of Cadians nearby, the 501st Infantry Regiment which had served with the Nova Wolves at the Battle of Eesk, and the 212th Artillery Regiment. Alongside them was elements of Battlefleet Hyperion, seventeen Regiments of the Nexus Void Warfare Imperial Guard as well as a company of Howling Wolves, Arachnid Warriors, and Omega Knights who had all been dispatched to aid the Nova Wolves 5th and 7th in battling a splinter of Behemoth that appeared to be dormant in space. All these forces arrayed their main bulk around the worlds of Nexus Prime and Minor as these were two of the most critical worlds in the Sub-Sector to hold should an invasion occur. A Demi-Company of the Howling Wolves, Arachnid Warriors, and Omega Knights were sent to Nagaron to ensure the Hive Worlds defence alongside thirteen of the Nexus Void Warfare Imperial Guard Regiments, while Gorgon and Helios were guarded by a Regiment each of the Nexus Void Warfare Imperial Guard and a full Nova Wolves Company, the 3rd and 5th. Notable Campaigns * Battle of the Nexus Sub-Sector (999.M41) - '''The 104th alongside multiple Imperial Navy, Imperial Guard, Mechanicus, and Astartes forces held this Sub-Sector against T'au Sept Commander Shas'o Tau'Dec who had been in stasis to await for the time his skill in warfare would be needed again by the Sept, being released on the onset of the ''Great Rift'' to assail the Nova Wolves Sub-Sector once more and bring it into the fold of the Greater Good. Homeworld '''Cadia, officially known as Cadia Prime, was a terrestrial, Earth-like planet classified as both a Civilised World and as the Imperium of Man's most important Fortress World by the Administratum. It was the fourth world of the Cadian System, and its surface contained a wide variety of terrain types and ecosystems, including frozen tundras, temperate plains, wind-swept moors and the great native axel-tree forests. Cadia guarded the only known navigable route to and from the massive Warp rift known as the Eye of Terror, a passage called the Cadian Gate. The world's dangerous proximity to the Eye of Terror made it necessary for the people of Cadia to heavily fortify the planet. Cadia was always the first target of the Warmaster of Chaos Abaddon the Despoiler's Black Crusades. These were the massive assaults the Forces of Chaos launched every few Terran centuries from the Eye of Terror in an attempt to break out of the Cadia Gate and invade the Imperium proper as they did during the Horus Heresy. Cadia's natural environment was much like Terra's millennia ago, with a large ocean that covered 70 percent of the planet's surface. The land mass of the world was divided between incredibly thick pine forests of axel-trees and vast glaciers. The planet was slightly cooler than most human-settled worlds but not to the point that it adversely affected growing conditions. Settled before the onset of the Age of Strife by a branch of humanity that eventually fell to the worship of the Chaos Gods and played a major role in the ultimate corruption of the Space Marine Legions, Cadia was re-settled sometime in the early 32nd Millennium by Loyalist humans of the Imperium. The world's landscape was dotted by strange black monoliths of clear xenos origin called the Cadian Pylons. These devices were actually constructed by the Necrons millions of standard years ago to hold back the psychic energies of the Eye of Terror from the world, which was an ancient Necron military base during their war with the Old Ones. The Cadian Pylons are what created the unusual area of realspace stability known as the Cadian Gate near the Eye of Terror that is unaffected by the constant Warp Storms that surround that Warp rift. Cadia's location directly adjacent to the dangerous Eye of Terror made it necessary for the people of Cadia to fortify the planet to an extent where almost the entire population lived in massive fortress-cities known locally as "Kasr." Thus Cadia had an odd mix of dense urban areas and vast open tundras and other natural landscapes unspoiled by the hand of Humanity. Organization The 104th is organized into multiple fighting forces made up from over 1,128 guardsmen and well over 200 armoured vehicles. The Regiment is split into twelve main Leman Russ Companies, two Command Companies, four Hydra AAA Squadrons, four Scout Sentinel Squadrons, and one Heavy Company all detailed below: Command Companies * 1st Command Company: Headed by COL. Bishop. Consists of the Command Leman Russ MBT ''Light Steel ''and a Command Chimera. * 2nd Command Company: Headed by MAJ. Price. Consists of the Command Leman Russ MBT ''Hounds Bane ''and a Command Chimera. Emperor's Fist Tank Companies * 1st Company: Headed by CPT. Kane. Consists of a Command Executioner and three Squadrons each consisting of three Leman Russ MBTs. * 2nd Company: Headed by CPT. Lance. Consists of a Command Executioner and three Squadrons each consisting of three Leman Russ MBTs. * 3rd Company: Headed by CPT. Holliday. Consists of a Command Executioner and three Squadrons each consisting of three Leman Russ MBTs. * 4th Company: Headed by CPT. Fenn. Consists of a Command Executioner and three Squadrons each consisting of three Leman Russ MBTs. * 5th Company: Headed by CPT. Stark. Consists of a Command Vanquisher and three Squadrons each consisting of three Leman Russ MBTs. * 6th Company: Headed by CPT. Holland. Consists of a Command Vanquisher and three Squadrons each consisting of three Leman Russ MBTs. * 7th Company: Headed by CPT. Abbott. Consists of a Command Vanquisher and three Squadrons each consisting of three Leman Russ Vanquishers. * 8th Company: Headed by CPT. Palmer. Consists of a Command Leman Russ MBT and three Squadrons each consisting of three Leman Russ MBTs. * 9th Company: Headed by CPT. Gillard. Consists of a Command Punisher and three Squadrons, two consisitng of three Leman Russ Punishers and one consiting of three Leman Russ Exterminators. * 10th Company: Headed by CPT. Howards. Consists of a Command Punisher and three Squadrons, one consisting of three Leman Russ Exterminators, and two consisting of three Leman Russ MBTs. * 11th Company: Headed by CPT. Davis. Consists of a Command Demolisher and three Squadrons each consisting of three Leman Russ Demolishers. * 12th Company: Headed by CPT. Jones. Consists of a Command Demolisher and three Squadrons each consisting of three Leman Russ Demolishers. Anti-Aircraft Squadrons * 1s Anti-Aircraft Artillery Squadron: Headed by Lt. Anderson. Consists of three Hydra Flak Tanks. * 2nd Anti-Aircraft Artillery Squadron: Headed by Lt. Jackson. Consists of three Hydra Flak Tanks. * 3rd Anti-Aircraft Artillery Squadron: Headed by Lt. Carter. Consists of three Hydra Flak Tanks. * 4th Anti-Aircraft Artillery Squadron: Headed by Lt. Reed. Consists of three Hydra Flak Tanks. Recon Squadrons * 1st Recon Squadron: Headed by Lt. Taylor. Consists of three Scout Sentinels. * 2nd Recon Squadron: Headed by Lt. Miller. Consists of three Scout Sentinels. * 3rd Recon Squadron: Headed by Lt. Ramirez. Consists of three Scout Sentinels. * 4th Recon Squadron: Headed by Lt. Freya. Consists of three Scout Sentinels. Heavy Company * Baneblade, Hydra Lord: Commanded by Lt. Danson. Consists of one standard Mars-Pattern Baneblade Super-Heavy Tank. * Shadowsword, Wolfs Bane: Commanded by Lt. Walker. Consists of one standard Mars-Pattern Shadowsword Super-Heavy Tank. Specialist Formations * Recovery Squadrons: Consists of 80 Atlas Recovery Tanks dedicated to recovering wrecked or crippled vehicles. * Logistical Support Squadrons: Consists of 60 Trojan Logistical Support Vehicles dedicated to resupplying the 104ths armoured vehicles in combat. Recruitment Equipment Standardised Equipment The 104th make use of standard Astra Militarum equipment such as Flak Armour and Las-Weaponry. Specialist Equipment The 104th posses no special equipment. Vehicles The 104th Cadian Armoured Regiment posses a large quantity of heavy vehicles ranging from Leman Russ MBTs, to Hydra Anti-Air-Artillery platforms, Atlas Recovery Tanks, Scout Sentinels, and even the mighty Baneblade. The full composition of the 104ths armoured might: 70 Leman Russ MBTs | 420 Crew 20 Leman Russ Demolishers | 120 Crew - 4 Leman Russ Executioners | 24 Crew - 12 Leman Russ Vanquishers | 72 Crew - 6 Leman Russ Exterminators | 36 Crew - 8 Leman Russ Punishers | 48 Crew - 1 Baneblade | 10 Crew 1 Shadowsword | 10 Crew 12 Hydra Anti-Air Artillery Platforms | 48 Crew 12 Scout Sentinels | 10 Pilots 80 Atlas Recovery Tanks | 180 Crew 60 Trojan Logistical Support Vehicles | 120 Crew Fleet The 104th have no dedicated fleet, but are transported to warzones by available Cadian Cetaceus Class Transport and escorted by local Battlefleet elements. The most recent of these escort fleets was Battlefleet Hyperion which had been escorting the 104th and other Imperial Guard Regiments in transit around the Hyperion Sector as they sought to crush massive rebel uprisings on many of the worlds. After the formation of the Great Rift and the 104ths decision to move to the Nexus Sub-Sector to regroup, the elements of Battlefleet Hyperion escorting them went with them to provide aid as the rest of the Battlefleet remained in the Hyperion Sector to combat Dark Eldar incursions. Tactics Notable Units * Command Leman Russ, Light Steel: Originally the command tank of COL. Kalimeris, it was reincarnated when the new Regimental CO, COL. Bishop had decided to name his Command Leman Russ after it in honour of his predecessor. * Command Leman Russ, Hounds Bane: Command tank of Regimental XO, MAJ. Price. * Baneblade, Hydra Lord: Under the command of Lt. Danson. * Shadowsword, Wolfsbane: Under the command of Lt. Walker. Notable Personnel * COL. Bishop: The current Regimental CO of the 104th and commander of the resurrected Leman Russ Light Steel after the regiments previous CO, COL. Kalimeris died in an engagement with the Tau 13 years prior in which he had his Command Leman Russ Light Steel ''ram into an enemy KV128 Stormsurge that was decimating the 104th and its allies, despite the grievous wounds he and the tanks crew had sustained. * COL. Kalimeris: Previous Regimental CO, died in an engagement with the Tau 13 years prior in which he had his Command Leman Russ ''Light Steel ''ram into an enemy KV128 Stormsurge that was decimating the 104th and its allies, despite the grievous wounds he and the tanks crew had sustained. * MAJ. Price: Current Regimental XO and commander of the Leman Russ ''Hounds Bane. * Lt. Danson: Commander of the Regiments Baneblade, Hydra Lord. * Lt. Walker: Commander of the Regiments Shadowsword, Wolfsbane. Relations Allies Imperium of Man Astra Militarum Adeptus Astartes Adeptus Mechanicus Enemies Orkz Eldar Dark Eldar Tau Tyranids Necrons Chaos Notable Quotes By: About: Category:Armoured Regiments Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium